


wonderfully wicked

by cherryliqueur



Category: Riverdale (TV 2017)
Genre: Anal Sex, Blindfolds, Deepthroating, Dildos, F/M, Fingerfucking, Hypnotism, Multiple Orgasms, Non-Consensual Drug Use, Non-Consensual Voyeurism, Pseudo-Incest, Riverdale - Season 3, Sexual Slavery, Spells & Enchantments
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-31
Updated: 2020-10-31
Packaged: 2021-03-08 18:02:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,501
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27310879
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cherryliqueur/pseuds/cherryliqueur
Summary: Edgar has an unconventional method of treatment to help Cheryl fill the void of losing her beloved Jason.
Relationships: Cheryl Blossom/Edgar Evernever, Cheryl Blossom/Jason Blossom
Comments: 4
Kudos: 144





	wonderfully wicked

**Author's Note:**

  * For [southsidestyle](https://archiveofourown.org/users/southsidestyle/gifts).



> Happy Halloween, y'all!
> 
> I was way busier this October than I thought I'd be, but I am still so glad I was able to write my Halloween exchange with southsidestyle! I've been neglecting Cheryl lately, but southsidestyle's love of Cheryl-central smut along with my eagerness to fill October with some spooky, supernatural smut made me extra excited to put this together. Halloween really is the perfect season for Cheryl, isn't it? And this kind of smut scenario has been one that I wanted to write for southsidestyle for a while now (babe, I hope you recognized the prompts I drew inspiration from :D) and putting a Halloween spin on it finally made it click for me! I hope she - and all of my smut-deprived Cheryl-lovers - enjoy this dose of smut this Halloween ;)

Cheryl has always had some belief in the world of witches and ghosts and magic, as did every kid in Riverdale that grew up listening to the wicked tales from the town just across the river. Most of the stories to come out of Greendale were too wild to seem fathomable, even as a child, but they’d been comforting to Cheryl all the same while growing up in Thornhill. It was much easier to not be frightened at night by strange shadows and odd noises if she believed they were caused by restless spirits rather than the demonic Sugarman that her mother threatened her with, and her beloved Jay-Jay had continued to indulge in her imagination long after she should’ve grown out of it.

So, no, when Edgar says that he can help her see her brother again, Cheryl doesn’t immediately scoff at the idea, and the man seems to take her silence as an agreement, because then he’s talking about her next visit to The Farm, about preparations and moon phases and her baptism in Sweetwater River making her chances at connecting with the spiritual plane that much more promising.

And this time, Cheryl really _does_ scoff.

“Excuse me, are you suggesting a _séance_?” she asks, cutting off his ramblings with a laugh, because truly, if this man were any less attractive, it’d be impossible to ignore how unhinged he’s beginning to sound. There’s a glint in his eyes, and his ever-calm, ever-charismatic expression had taken on an almost manic edge as he began to work himself up out of excitement over his suggestion.

But rather than being offended by her interruption, his smile only widens. “Not at all,” he replies easily. “This is far more sophisticated than some cult classic trope with a questionable success rate. Our spell _will_ work, I assure you.”

“Spell,” she repeats slowly, not quite sure if she finds his utter confidence in his words alarming or intriguing. Likely both, because it’s clear that he genuinely believes what he’s telling her. That this isn’t the same little game he plays with all of the skeptics and basket cases he deals with in The Farm, nor is it the same patient indulgence her Jay-Jay used to give her when she went on tangents about ghosts and demons.

“We’ll practice a few times before the full moon,” he reassures, continuing on as if she hadn’t spoken, “so you’ll know what to expect. The spell will be far more successful if you’re familiar with the process, and if you continue to be honest with yourself.”

Cheryl lets out a sharp, incredulous breath. “I _honestly_ don’t know what witchcraft has to do with new age healing.”

“Quite the contrary, new age healing is all about spiritual energy, which most self-proclaimed witches will insist is what magic truly is,” Edgar replies easily. “How are potions any different than shakes made of fruits and vegetables chosen for their health benefits? Meditating to maintain your center, burning essential oils to help you sleep, carrying crystals like good luck charms... even something as trivial as reading a horoscope to set the tone for your day. All of these habits and practices may not fit the pop culture definition of magic, and yet, that’s exactly what they are.”

Cheryl presses her lips together, considering his words for a moment. Perhaps he could have a decent argument here, except there’s still quite a jump between juicing vegetables for your morning smoothie and _contacting the dead_.

But Edgar doesn’t give her a chance to come up with a response, that ever-confident smile still perfectly in place as he leans back in his chair and regards her for a moment. “I realize this a lot to ask for you to believe in when you’ve only just begun your sessions,” he tells her, “so let me point this out: you have nothing to lose and everything to gain. If it doesn’t work, we can move onto another method of treatment. If it _does_ work, you’ll have the chance to truly reconnect with your brother. Isn’t that alone worth keeping an open mind?”

Cheryl doesn’t answer, and though she has the urge to glance away, she stubbornly holds his stare. Not that it would make a difference. Judging by the glint in his eyes, he can see it on her face that she’s already begun to concede.

* * *

Two days later, when Cheryl finds herself being led into another interviewing room, she half-expects to find symbols drawn in chalk or a small altar with golden statues, or any of the other kitschy imagery associated with spellcasting. But the only things inside are a single chair and no more than a dozen or so wax pillar candles along one of the walls to provide dim lighting in the small, dark space. Edgar had given her strict instructions not to eat or drink anything a few hours before their session other than a small cup of tea he’d brewed for her himself, and the warmth of the liquid and the dark atmosphere of the room already has her starting to feel a little fuzzy as she takes a seat.

“For this first session, I just want to understand the kind connection between you and your brother,” Edgar explains as he drapes a silk blindfold over her eyes and knots it into place. “So just keep your eyes closed and keep your mind focused on Jason, and the spell will show me everything I need to know.”

Cheryl rolls her eyes behind her blindfold but closes her eyes and takes a deep breath all the same, letting her thoughts drift to her beloved brother as she lets out a long exhale. She thinks she can hear a ringing in the back of her head, or maybe the faint sound of bells or chimes, but she can’t quite focus on it long enough to determine what it is.

With the blindfold on and Edgar’s hands on her shoulders, his thumbs rubbing soothing circles at the top of her spine, it’s easy for Cheryl to let her mind linger entirely on her memories of Jason. Of his handsome, smiling face, his perfect physique looking every bit the old school movie star in his varsity jacket or in his Bulldogs uniform. She remembers the lightness she’d felt whenever she’d turn the corner and see him in the hallways of Riverdale High, and the way her heart fluttered with affection when he’d brush her hair at night or give her knee a comforting squeeze under the dinner table when their parents were being particularly harsh with her. Her Jay-Jay had always done his very best to take care of her.

There’s a gentle, barely-there caress over her cheek that has Cheryl’s lips parting in a soft sigh, her nipples tightening, her head lolling back slightly as Edgar’s hands slip down to rub gently over her arms. Each stroke of his palm across her skin has Cheryl’s thoughts shifting into onto sensations she’d tried so hard to repress - the way body tingled whenever Jay-Jay hugged her tight, the white-hot flash of anger she’d get whenever she watched her brother kiss Polly Cooper, the spark between her legs when she glimpsed at the graphic text threads between Jay-Jay and his teammates, detailing all of the lewd, dirty things they did to the girls they slept with.

Cheryl doesn’t realize that her legs have fallen open, and she certainly doesn’t realize that Edgar’s had has drifted down and under her skirt until she feels a pressure against her sex, through the thin, damp layer of her panties. Her pants suddenly seem too loud in the quiet of the room, and, just as she begins to tense up in embarrassment, Edgar hooks two fingers under her panties and tugs the front of them aside.

“Don’t fight it, Cheryl,” he soothes, his breath hot against her ear as his other hand gently grasps her wrist, guiding her hand between her legs. “You’re doing so well. Keep thinking of Jason. Keep doing what feels natural.”

Cheryl mewls softly, flushing at his praise, and suddenly she’s sliding her fingers obediently through her wetness, and _oh_ , is she _wet_. This time, when she sees Jay-Jay’s face, she knows it isn’t a memory: she can practically picture him in this very room, standing right in front of her, watching her touch herself, and that has her spreading her legs wider, rubbing herself faster. She imagines her beloved brother whispering into her ear just like Edgar is, murmuring sweet nothings, telling her how much he loves her, how much he misses her, and before Cheryl realizes it, she’s shaking and coming hard against her fingers with a squeal.

“ _Jay-Jay!_ ”

The pleasure slams through her, making her jerk atop her chair, nearly clamping her legs together, but Edgar’s hands are on her knees and keeping them open as she starts to hit the height of her orgasm. “Don’t fight it,” Edgar hisses in her ear, sliding a hand to her pussy and gliding his fingers through her spasming folds. “Show Jason what he does to you. Show him all the parts you hid from him while he was alive.”

“Jay... _ah! Oh god, Jason!_ ”

Cheryl reaches up behind her, grasping at Edgar’s shirt for leverage as she slides down further against her chair and bucks her hips harder against his hand, riding out her orgasm until she’s nearly swaying forward. Edgar catches her by her shoulders before she can fall over, though, and then he’s loosening the blindfold from around her eyes and letting it fall away.

And that’s when she notices Evelyn’s silhouette barely a foot in front of Cheryl in the darkness, her sweet smile half-hidden behind the camera that she has pointed at Cheryl’s dripping pussy.

“That was a very good, Cheryl,” Edgar tells her, reaching down to caress Cheryl’s cheek. “Now let’s see what else this spell can reveal.”

* * *

Edgar has Cheryl drink another cup of tea before their next session barely a day later, and this time, Evelyn is already waiting with him when she’s brought back into the same small, candlelit room.

The door is barely shut behind Cheryl when the two of them are on her, pulling her robe away and stripping her naked, but rather than sitting her down on a chair as they had the day before, she finds herself being forced onto her knees in front of a slim, standing mirror propped up against the wall, a cherry-red silicone dildo suctioned to the glass. Again, Cheryl wonders if the faint sound of chiming is really there in the room or simply a figment of her imagination, but before she can try to focus on where it’s coming from, Edgar’s hand is in her hair and guiding her to lean forward, arching her back and bringing her ass a little higher in the air as he brings her head closer to the toy.

And, just as the thick, silicone tip brushes against her bottom lip, Cheryl hears a moan fill the air.

_Her_ moan.

“ _Oh,_ _Jay-Jay!_ ” her whining, wanton voice echoes through the small room from their session the day before, making her clit throb the way it had in the very moment Evelyn is replaying for them to listen to. Cheryl been half-conscious at this point, on the verge of passing out from the overwhelming pleasure, but she still remembers the way she’d genuinely believed it had been Jason pinning her legs open and eating her out to six orgasms right there on the floor. She could picture his face so clearly, hear his groaned praises muffled against her dripping pussy, and she’d felt the same flutter in her chest that had always come when Jason had taken care of her.

After, when she’d been shaking through the tremors of her orgasm, she’d known that it hadn’t actually been her brother - that it’d been Edgar all along, coaxing her along as each orgasm made the fantasy of her Jay-Jay more _real_ \- but listening to how desperate she’d sounded, how she’d squealed in delight and begged her brother to keep making her come, she can’t help but get lost in that headiness all over again as the faint chiming in her ears grows louder under her wanton cries.

Cheryl mewls out in both humiliation and arousal, and Edgar takes the moment to force her parted lips onto the toy cock right in front of her face.

“Your dear brother was so good to you yesterday, wasn’t he, Cheryl?” Evelyn asks, turning up the sounds of her moaning and mewling. “Don’t you want to thank Jason for taking care of you? Don’t you want to show him how much you love him?”

Cheryl moans around the dildo, sucking it between her lips, taking it deeper and deeper into her mouth as her orgasming sounds echo through the air. Some small part of her that still has some kind of grasp on reality knows that none of this is real - that this isn’t actually Jay-Jay’s cock that she’s licking and sucking on - but suddenly she can picture it oh so clearly: her Jay-Jay groaning in appreciation, tipping his head back as he praises her sweet mouth, jutting his hips against her lips, wanting to force himself deeper into her throat. Cheryl chokes out a cry around his cock, wanting it, too, needing to feel him throb while nestled in deep.

“That’s a good girl,” Jason coos, twisting his hands into her hair, sliding further into her throat. “My sister has such a sweet, slutty mouth, doesn’t she?” She whines, her eyes flicking up, and there’s her Jay-Jay smiling gently down at her as he holds her on his cock, her lungs beginning to burn for air, but she doesn’t dare pull away. Not until Jay-Jay wants her to. “But I bet your pussy is even sweeter. I bet it’s aching to be filled after being ignored all night.”

Cheryl moans, her eyes beginning to cross, but whether it’s from the lack of oxygen or from the thought of her beloved brother fucking her deep and hard just as she’s always wanted, she can’t quite tell.

There’s a sharp tug on her hair as she’s yanked off of his cock, and suddenly Cheryl is staring at their reflection in the mirror: her skin flushed, her nipples pebbled and her tits swaying as Jason forces her closer to the ground, making her ass jut out higher in the air as his other hand rubs at her dripping pussy. She moans, her cheek pressing into the ground as Jay-Jay climbs over her, his thick tip pressing into her pussy, and then her eyes are rolling back as he snaps his hips and thrusts deep into her without warning.

“ _Jay-Jay!_ ” she cries out, nails scratching at the floor as her brother groans above her, and he starts fucking her harder, _faster_ , as if he can’t help it. It only makes Cheryl clamp tighter around him, every bruising thrust and scrape of the harsh ground against her skin turning into sparks of pleasure as she imagines her Jay-Jay using her to take care of himself the same way he’s always taken care of her.

“You feel perfect,” Jason groans, shoving her harder against the ground, her hips nearly flushed to the floor. She squeals, her orgasm bursting through her, but he doesn’t stop fucking her, his thrusts growing more and more erratic as he chases his own high. “You were made for me, weren’t you, Cherry?” he grunts, twitching and throbbing inside of her spasming walls. “This pussy has always been mine.”

“ _Yes_ ,” Cheryl mewls. “Please, Jay-Jay!”

Her cry has barely left her lips when she feels him start to come hard inside of her, her pussy greedily clamping around his cock, squeezing every last white-hot drop of her brother’s release. Cheryl whimpers, overwhelmed with the way he fills her up, the way he fits her so perfectly, that his orgasm has her crying out in another one of her own. She feels heady and hazy, wetness sliding down her thighs as the pleasure bursts through her, and she knows that if she hadn’t already been fucked into the floor, there’s no way she would’ve been able to hold herself.

Jason pulls out of her pussy with a grunt, his hot cum spilling out of her spasming folds - but rather than pulling away, she feels something brush against the tight rim of her ass, and Cheryl sucks in a breath.

“Jay...” she whimpers, twisting her head to glance behind her as he starts pressing into rim, but rather than her blurred vision landing on her beloved brother’s face, she finds Edgar staring back at her, reaching down to shove her face into the ground with a grunt as his cock presses deeper into her ass. She whines, squirming, but there’s nothing she can do but take his thick length as he stretches her out wide, _wider_. He slips in with ease, his cock still slicked with his cum and her arousal, and with her body still lax with her orgasm, it doesn’t take long before he’s bucking into her, fucking her ass with the same harsh rhythm as he had her pussy. “A- _ah! Ah!_ ”

“It’s okay, Cheryl, just take Jason’s cock like the good sister he knows you are,” Edgar soothes, hooking an arm under her hips to hitch her ass back in the air, making her tighten around him. Her eyes roll back, her body trembling with pleasure. “Look how much he fills you. Don’t you miss that, Cheryl? Don’t you miss being connected to your brother?”

“ _Yes_ ,” she cries out, her vision starting to white-out as he pushes her toward another orgasm. “Jay-Jay, please!”

* * *

“She’s doing so well,” Evelyn coos, making Cheryl hiss out as she brings the lighter over her naked body again, bringing it up to the dripping pillar candle and letting more of the hot wax splash on Cheryl’s flushed skin. She drips a trail down her stomach, bringing it closer and closer to where Cheryl’s pussy is slick and twitching around Edgar’s cock, and Cheryl’s moan quivers in both anxiousness and arousal as the sting nears her throbbing clit.

Cheryl’s legs twitch, wanting to close before the wax has a chance to reach her pussy, but Edgar’s hands keep her legs spread firmly open. His chest rumbles in a chuckle where it’s pressed against her back, her body laid out over his as it has for the last hour since he brought her back into the small, dark room and nestled his cock deep inside of her. He reaches up with one hand, palming one of her tits and twisting her already tight nipple, and Cheryl squirms as her pussy drips more arousal down her thighs, clamping tighter around his cock.

“I knew it as soon as I saw her that she would have the perfect pussy for us,” Edgar says, sliding his hand down her stomach, dragging some of the warm wax down with his fingers and rubbing it over her clit. Cheryl sucks in a gasp, letting out a mewl, but he ignores her, continuing to spread the wax over her tight little clit and making Cheryl’s eyes roll back as she starts to tremble with another climbing orgasm.

“One more session and the spell should be complete by the full moon,” Evelyn reminds her husband, letting the last of the candle melt from her fingertips as she drizzle the hot wax down the inside of each of Cheryl’s thighs. Then she reaches down, her fingers working in tandem with Edgar’s to spread the warm wax over Cheryl’s pussy, and it only takes a few strokes before her orgasm is squirting out of her and she’s squirming atop Edgar’s chest.

“Jay-Jay!” Cheryl cries out, writhing through the throes of pleasure, too lost in her haze of arousal to be aware of their conversation.

Edgar’s smirk widens, groaning out another chuckle as she feels her wet heat tightening around his cock. “It really is amazing how much she craved to be reconnected to her brother,” Edgar muses. “It should’ve taken a lot longer for this spell to take, but she genuinely wanted to believe I was Jason, even without the hypnosis and the aphrodisiac.” He wraps an arm around Cheryl’s chest, lifting his hips to buck up into her, and Cheryl squeals as his cock makes her come harder, squeezing out every ounce of pleasure from her orgasm as he chases his own. “I can only imagine how much more eager she’ll be to carry her beloved brother’s babies.”

“She’ll be the perfect breeder for The Farm,” Evelyn chimes in agreement, her hand drifting down to palm at Edgar’s tight sack, pushing him closer to his own release as he fucks up into Cheryl’s pussy. “Now, be sure to come nice and hard, darling. Our Cheryl here doesn’t want any drop of Jay-Jay’s cum to go to waste.”


End file.
